1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a foldable display apparatus capable of preventing deformation at a bending region.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies regarding display devices have evolved, flexible display apparatuses, rollable display apparatuses, and foldable display apparatuses have been researched and developed.
Display panels in such above display devices may be implemented to be flexible, rollable, or foldable by using a plastic substrate, and flexibility may be further improved by reducing a thickness of a display panel. In addition to being used in flat panel displays, flexible displays may also be used in a transformed three-dimensional (3D) way due to their flexibility.
However, in conventional foldable display apparatuses, buckling may occur at a folding region of a flexible display when folding, or due to repeated folding of, the foldable display apparatuses.
It should be noted that information disclosed in this Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art.